Itachi 's Pupils
by Sasukechidori16
Summary: In this story Itachi has left Konoha after completing the massacre, instead of leaving by himself he leaves Konoha with his two younger siblings Sasuke and Kotori. Sasuke is somewhat OC in this story. In chapter two the plot thickens as Itachi's father tells him about a hidden room in the Uchiha secret meeting place.
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke's wake-up call

Ive been reading fanfiction for the past two years now, so I decided two write my own

I don't own Naruto because if I did Choji would have married Kurotsuchi

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be one of the last of your clan? Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be to pronounced dead by your home village, and your brother considered a traitor by your home village? Well I do, these are the questions I find myself thinking about as I stare at the ceiling of my bedroom. But these thoughts are then interrupted by my bedroom door being swung open.

"Oniiii-cccchhhhaaannn time to wake up!" This interruption was none other than my imouto Kotori. Kotori Uchiha is 11 years old, dressed in the standard Uchiha turtle neck, with black cargo pants. Her hair color is the same as my own black, but unlike my own hairstyle her hair was pinned up in two long twintails that hung past her slim waist.

Once my door had swung open I quickly closed my eyes to pretend I was still sound asleep. This only seemed to excite Kotori, and even though I had my eyes closed and I was facing the ceiling (since it's my favorite sleeping position) I could tell she was grinning at me from the doorway.

What happened next was something that was not entirely unexpected. Kotori leapt from the doorway onto my bed and began to do what I call her "Imouto dance". This consisted of her punching at the air while swinging left to right; her movement was emphasized by her long raven twintails swaying with each turn to the side. I would never admit it but the entire situation was rather cute. Luckily she was jumping on the bed and the movement under the covers went unnoticed as I moved my hand to my nose in case I had to stifle back a nosebleed.

"Hehe now you're awake" Kotori said with a giant grin plastered on her face. All I could do was sigh as I was about to get up, but then an idea popped into my head. I pulled the covers over my face and before Kotori could snatch them away I began to violently cough (of course it was forced).

"Kotori" my voice sounded muffled as I was speaking through the covers.

"Yes onii-chan" I could hear the fear and her concern for me in her voice as she answered back not moving from her straddling position atop me.

I quickly pulled the covers from my face so she could look me in the eyes "You have to run the S-virus is taking over, I can't hold it back much longer" I yelled. I could see the fear in her eyes; it's such a shame how gullible she is at times.

"But onii-chan what will happen to you?" yelled Kotori as she started to retreat in fear. I went silent for a moment and my eyes glazed over, if only you could see the horrifying look on Kotori's face when she saw this. She took a few steps closer "ooo….onii-chan….are you alright?"

I sat there unmoving for at least a minute with a dazed look in my eyes, immediately I turned to her my eyes still glazed over. The sudden movement was enough to frighten her as she took two steps back only too take another one forward. "ooo…onii-chan?" she barely whispered as she extended her hand towards me.

I let out an animalistic growl as I locked eyes with her. She retracted her hand, and I activated and deactivated my sharingan multiple times and growled louder to further my point. This set Kotori off as she hightailed it out of my room yelling "Sasuke onii-chan has the S-virus and its taking over his brain."

I chuckled to myself "man she's gullible; there is no such thing as an S-virus. She probably thought the S in S-virus was related to the sharingan. Well at least I can get a bit more sleep." I then pulled the covers over my face, but not even a second later a loud voice bellowed from downstairs.

"SASUKE!" I went rigid with fear hearing the loud voice of a girl not even a 2 full years older than me. Oh I knew that voice all too well. It belonged to my Onee-chan Aoi. Of course she wasn't blood related because Sasuke only knew of four Uchiha that survived the massacre, himself, Itachi, Kotori and the nameless Uchiha that helped Itachi with massacre. It always bothered Sasuke that Itachi never told him the identity of the individual that helped him massacre the clan, but that was a question for another day. "SASUKE!" I was again pulled away from his thoughts when i heard the booming voice once again. But it was followed by thunderous footsteps indicating that she was on her way upstairs.

Sasuke groaned because he knew it didn't take a Nara to figure it out what had happened. Kotori probably came downstairs wailing and running towards Aoi, hoping she would console her. After hearing Kotori's sob story about the event that took place upstairs Aoi would then be fueled by rage for two reasons. Reason one: Sasuke exploited Kotori's gullibility and scared her out of her wits. Reason two: Aoi was interrupted during her scheduled day to prepare breakfast. Everyone in said household knew how Aoi dreaded preparing breakfast even though her cooking outranked Sasuke's and Kotori's.

For the third time in the past minute Sasuke was once again interrupted from his thoughts, he went rigid as he watched his closed door fly off its hinges towards the adjacent wall. His eyes flickered back and forth between the shattered remains of his door and the snarling girl with red hair standing in his doorway. Aoi Uzumaki was not your average 14 year old girl. She was a prodigy when it came to seals, jutsu, chakra control you name it. Many lecherous perverts couldn't stop themselves from staring at her voluptuous C-cup breasts and who could blame them. Based on the way her Uchiha turtle neck hugged her breasts it only helped in flaunting one of her best assets. There were two major differences between her turtle neck and the traditional Uchiha turtle neck. One it was red, the same color as her long hair that almost reached passed her behind. The second difference was that instead of the Uchiha crest on the back, the Uzumaki swirl was there instead. It was a custom made present from Itachi.

"Get your ass up!" she said between her teeth, her bangs shadowed over her eyes. Sasuke knew she meant business but he was feeling brave today so decided to push the envelope.

"You know Nii-san is going to be pretty pissed that you broke another door." This was a mistake, and Sasuke noticed this when Aoi's red hair began to lift up and fly around wildly like the tails of the Kyuubi. Sasuke gulped as he attempted to get out of bed but it was over in a blinding red flash. "I was just-"were the only words Sasuke managed to say before he was knocked unconscious.

**(Downstairs)**

Kotori shivered when she heard a loud thump upstairs. She guessed it was her beloved onii-chan's body impacting with the floor. "Well at least he's out of bed" she said with a mouthful of rice. Kotori paled when she realized her mistake. She had begun eating without everyone at the table, but to make matters worse she noticed a wave of killer intent behind her. Kotori slowly turned around to see Aoi; bangs shadowing her eyes her possessed hair flying around wildly and Sasuke's unconscious form slumped over her shoulder. "Ummmm ummm" was all Kotori could say before Aoi's fist connected with the top of the poor Uchiha's head.

End of Chapter 1

So at this point in time Sasuke is 12 years old and he is not the avenger emo we all know and love.

The next chapter will consist of the events that took place prior to this chapter, meaning what took place before the Uchiha massacre. It will be told from Itachi's point of view so look forward to it.

I love feedback so please review, I know there is a lot I can improve on.


	2. Chapter 2: The Night Of The Massacre

I don't own Naruto because if I did Kiba would've been paired with someone in the final chapter instead of him being depicted as the crazy dog guy.

Everything up until the night of the massacre is canon.

Chapter 2

**THE UCHIHA COMPOUND 6PM**

_(ITACHI'S POV)_

I had just finished slaughtering the remnants of all the Uchiha present in the compound. The only Uchiha left were himself, Sasuke, Kotori, his mother, and his father whom he had katana pressed against his back. "Itachi you truly are a gentle child" stated his father as noticed his son's shaking hands gripping the hilt of the katana. His mother nodded at the statement. Itachi's shaking increased as he gritted his teeth and lone tear escaped his eye.

"Promise you'll take care of Sasuke and Kotori" his father said sternly. I nodded slowly, he planned to anyway but it was nice to know that his parents him with his younger siblings' lives.

This time it was his mother who choose to speak up "Itachi don't train them to hard, but make sure they are strong enough to protect themselves if you aren't around." Once again I nodded. "And don't forget Itachi we love you."

After hearing that I was on the verge of losing it. My vision became cloudy with tears and I even contemplated completing my mission. But I steadied my resolve; I had to for my younger brother and sister. As I closed my eyes and took a deep breath I realized my hands had stopped shaking.

Fugaku realized his son had calmed down. "Itachi it seems you have finally calmed down." I nodded and he turned around and faced me with a serious look. "Itachi before you complete this mission I have something to tell you but first have you read the Uchiha tablet?" I nodded and he continued. "Well that saves me the time of explaining its contents, at the Naka Shrine in the main hall beneath the seventh tatami mat is the entrance to the secret meeting place of the Uchiha clan, but you already know this" I nodded and he continued. "In the clan meeting area there is a secret door. In order for this door to open you must stand directly in front of the left Uchiha crest and activate your standard sharingan. Then activate your Mangekyo sharingan." I immediately tensed at this and it did not go unnoticed by my father.

"It's ok Itachi I have known for a while now. It's part of being an Uchiha and I'm proud of you, this person must've been someone really important to you." I nodded. "Itachi once the door has opened there should be a stairwell that extends to the ground floor, go down it. Once you have reached the ground floor there should two vials on a dusty table. Take the two vials and flee the village with your brother and sister! Itachi promise me you will do this!" I had many questions for my father but instead I decided to keep them to myself and answer him.

"Yes father I promise to complete your task." He gave me a stern look and returned to his previous sitting position facing away from me.

"Glad to hear it, now complete the mission at hand I can sense Sasuke's and Kotori's presence at the front gate."

He was right I could also sense their presence. I quickly made a shadow clone. "Make sure Sasuke and Kotori don't open the gate. Once you see them gently knock them out and take them to Negi Island, I have two boats ready in the Land of Noodles that should take you too Negi Island. Take one and I'll meet you at the Modoroki Shrine in 4 days that is how long the trip should take you." My clone nodded and proceeded to shunshin away but I stopped him. "Make sure they stay safe, I'm counting on you." The clone nodded and shunshined away leaving a flock of crows in its place.

"Are you sure one clone is enough to protect the two of them?" Mother said without turning around.

"It's ok I gave that clone 50% of my strength so if it should run into anyone chuunin or jonin ranked ninja dealing with them should be no problem." My mother seemed relived with my answer.

Fugaku spoke up "Itachi, even if our philosophies differ, I am proud of you." My eyes began to water once again as I brought my blade up and then back down as I delivered to clean slashes effectively ending my parent's lives.

**10 MINUTES BEFORE ITACHI KILLED FUGAKU AND MIKOTO **

_(SASUKE'S POV)_

"Darn I can't believe I stayed out so late training with you" I said threw panted breaths as Kotori and I ran through the village heading toward the Uchiha compound. Kotori looked up at her brother and grinned.

"Well Tachi onii-chan said he had an anbu mission today, so I was the next best thing" I sighed because I knew she was right. Ever since nii-san became part of the Anbu he was always too busy to train with me.

"Well we're here" I said, my breathing finally slowing down as I found my breath. Kotori was about to slide open the door to the main gates to the Uchiha compound when I stopped her by quickly knocking her hand away.

"What was that for?" she wined and was about to protest before she saw the serious look in my eyes.

"Isn't it weird that there are no guards at the main gate of the compound?" I pointed out never looking away from the main gates. "Ouch!" I began to rub my shoulder where Kotori had just pinched me, I turned to glare at her but for some reason her cheeks were puffed up in mock anger.

"Mou onii-chan what are you so worried for, the guards are probably on dinner break." I blinked multiple times at her idiotic comment, that action was followed up by me pinching the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

"I wonder what mom made for dinner, I'm starving." Kotori sang as she once again reached for the handle to the main gates in an attempt to open it. Her hand was a mere centimeter from the handle before I punched her over the top of her head. She let out a yelp as she began to rub the top of her head with both hands. Kotori turned towards me with tears in her eyes, I could've sworn she was about to yell at me or attempt to hit me back but instead she stood there unmoving.

I was about to say something until she pointed at something behind with a horrified look on her face, and then she collapsed. My brotherly instincts took over as I checked to see if she was still breathing, luckily she still was breathing. I then shook her a few times to see if she would wake up but she showed no sign of regaining consciousness. I turned around to see a shadowy figure staring at me with their sharingan activated. 'Why would an Uchiha attack their own clansmen?' I thought to myself. The individual was too far away from me to get a good look at their features. The only thing I could make out was that the person was wearing a hood over their head.

I then did what any other 7 year old would have done in this situation. I hastily threw the still unconscious Kotori over my shoulder, and swung open the front gates to the Uchiha compound. I ran past a few stores before I noticed a few things were off. All the stores were closed which was odd because it was only 7:00pm. The second thing I noticed was there were no people around. Around this time I would have been greeted by a few members of the Uchiha police force doing their nightly rounds, but for some reason the main street was empty. I stopped running to take in my surroundings, this turned out to be a bad idea. Once I had done this I felt a swift chop to the back of my head and everything went black as my consciousness faded.

**WITHIN THE UCHIHA COMPOUND 1 MINUTE BEFORE SASUKE ENTERED THE COMPOUND**

_(CLONE ITACHI'S POV) _

Itachi's clone was jumping from rooftop to rooftop in search of Sasuke and Kotori. After landing on a weapons store he had a clear view of Sasuke entering the Uchiha compound. "Damn if only he hadn't stopped me sooner I could have prevented Sasuke from entering, luckily all the individuals that I slaughtered in this area I fought them in their homes or in back alleyways in the western district of the compound." But something caught the clone's eye. Kotori's unconscious form slumped over Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke was franticly running into the compound as if something or someone was chasing him.

Immediately clone Itachi activated his sharingan. 'It seems someone has casted a minor genjutsu over Kotori, the genjutsu is relatively weak so they meant incapacitate her' he thought to himself. It couldn't have been Sasuke; he hasn't had genjutsu training yet. No matter, the individual who placed the genjutsu is long gone seeing as how I can only sense Sasuke's chakra down there. At that moment Sasuke stopped running. "Now's my chance" clone Itachi said without a hint of emotion in his voice.

Clone Itachi disappeared from the top of the building and reappeared behind Sasuke, he then delivered a swift chop to the back of Sasuke's neck effectively knocking him out. Before the unconscious form of Kotori slid off the falling form of Sasuke I grabbed her and put her under my arm. As Sasuke was about to hit the ground I grabbed him and placed him under my other arm. I sighed as I turned to look at my reflection in the window of a dango shop, my anbu uniform was covered in random blots of blood and I had an unconscious child under each arm. "Yeah I'm definitely not conspicuous at all"

**IN THE UCHIHA SECRET MEETING PLACE**

_(WITH ITACHI)_

Itachi stood in front of the left Uchiha crest located next to the tablet. "Mangekyo sharingan" he said softly. Itachi's standard sharingan's pinwheel began to spin rapidly and expand. Once the pinwheel stopped spinning the sharingan took the shape of three spiraling curves around his pupil.

With his Mangekyo activated Itachi stared at the Uchiha crest. The hidden door creaked open and a dust cloud escaped as the door continued to open wider. Itachi had to shield his eyes as the dust proceeded to flood the room.

"It seems this door *cough* hasn't been open *cough* in quite some time" Itachi said between coughs. Who could blame him for coughing; the room was almost filled with dust.

"Time is of the essence I need to continue quickly" Itachi mumbled as he made his way down the seemingly endless stairwell. As he continued down the stairwell he noticed the dust began to dissipate with each step he took.

After what seemed like an eternity of running down stairs Itachi finally reached the ground.

_(SWITCHING TO ITACHI'S POV)_

As I began to examine the room I noticed multiple bookshelves and a table. Upon further inspection the table had two vials on it. I walked toward the table and picked up the vials. Surprisingly in each vial were two eyes, each with the standard sharingan activated. But what caught my eye was the fact that they were labeled. I rubbed the dust covered label off the first vial it read -**BARU UCHIHA**-. It was the name of one of my ancestors. "But why would his eyes be located here?" I thought aloud.

I sealed the 1st vial in a scroll that I removed from my anbu armor and placed it in my back pouch. I then proceeded to wipe the dust off the second vial's label. My eyes went wide with shock as I read the name on the second vial. "It… can't…. be?" I found myself almost stumbling in place as I read the name on the vial –**MADARA UCHIHA-.**

**End of Chapter 2**

So of course Itachi had help slaughtering the clan but by who? That question will be answered in later chapters. Also Baru uchiha was one of the uchiha shown in the anime. He was shown in the backstory about the Izanami told by Itachi, but he is an anime-only character. We are also gonna pretend Baru didn't use Izanami so his eyes are not closed forever. Also theses are Madara's original eyes, not Izuna uchiha's eyes that Madara awakened rinnegan with. And the Land of noodles is a real area in the Narutoverse. I found a map of the Narutoverse and I will be using it to name the places Itachi and his pupils travel. So what did you think of the chapter. Please review and I hope you will enjoy the next chapter which should be up in a week or so.


	3. Chapter 3: Incoming Foe and Friend

I don't own Naruto because if I did Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't have kissed one another.

**THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE FIRE COUNTRY 2 MINUTES FROM TANZAKU TOWN**

_(CLONE ITACHI)_

As Clone Itachi hopped from branch to branch with an unconscious Kotori under his left arm and an unconscious Sasuke under his right arm he couldn't help but think about how he escaped the village.

**(FLASHBACK)**

As Clone Itachi left the Uchiha compound he stood face to face with a masked individual. The individual wore an orange mask with a black flame pattern. The individual wore a long black cloak with a hood; the hood was down so Clone Itachi noticed the individual's long black hair. The person also wore a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark-colored pants, and standard sandals and white stirrups.

"It seems like you've gotten yourself in quite the predicament" the individual said condescendingly. I could tell that underneath their mask that this person was smirking.

'Why is this person still even here?' Clone Itachi thought to himself. Well answering is the least I can do. "Yes this situation is quite unfortunate, but my chances of successfully fleeing the village are quite high" The masked individual tilted its head in amusement.

"But wouldn't your success rate increase if aided in your escape from the village?" The individual said, their lone eye never leaving mine.

Clone Itachi's eyes hardened. "If I did agree I would assume you would like something in return." The masked individual chuckled darkly at Clone Itachi's statement.

"Well of course you're correct. I would rather not discuss this with a clone but you'll do for the time being. There is an organization I would like you to join. It would benefit you greatly seeing as after this incident you will be branded an S-class criminal, also don't worry those two can tag along if you like" the masked individual said pointing to the unconscious forms of Sasuke and Kotori. "Also we will provide protection for the three of you."

Clone Itachi turned to gaze at the moon. He loved this village however the mission he just completed started to sway his emotions and loyalties. "Can I ask you two questions first?" Clone Itachi asked never looking away from the moon.

"I will answer your questions to the best of my ability" the masked individual replied darkly.

"Fine I will proceed with my two questions for you" Clone Itachi said. The masked individual nodded. "Here is my first question. This so called organization what can you tell me about it and its other members? My second question is what will you do if I refuse your offer?" Itachi asked, still gazing at the moon.

The masked individual laughed once again. "As for what I can tell about the organization….." the individual began to tap his chin in a thinking pose. "Seeing as how we are running short on time I'll give you the short answer for your first question. Our group consists of rouge ninja who are S-rank criminals, such as yourself. We are currently in the process of recruiting more members. We currently have 5 members myself not included." Clone Itachi raised an eye at this. The masked individual brought up its hand in a counting motion, intending to count off each member on each of its fingers "The leader of the group has an ability that you of all people would be amazed to see. His partner has a rather unique ability. Our third member is known as the tailless tailed beast, and our last two members are so-called immortals." The masked individual got to its pinky and began to chuckle "One of the immortals was a former ninja of Konoha." Clone Itachi already had general idea as to who it was, not many shinobi leave Konoha for the life of a missing nin. 

"And the second question?" Clone Itachi replied still gazing at the moon.

The masked individual glanced at Kotori and Sasuke "I could always attack you here and ruin any chance you had of fleeing the village. You may be a prodigy but it seems you have quite the handicap on your hands or should I say under your arms." The individual turned away from Clone Itachi and faced the main street. "You may want to hurry with your answer, I sense a few chakra signatures moving to our location" the individual said lazily with its hands behind its head.

Clone Itachi closed his eyes and weighed his options 'This person seems quite formidable,' he knew this person had sharingan but he wasn't sure if said person had awakened Mangekyo because if so this battle would attract unwanted attention. 'I know nothing about this person's other abilities. Also I don't want Sasuke and Kotori to get dragged into this fight if I choose to engage this masked person in combat. Furthermore this person is right I sense chakra signatures growing closer' Clone Itachi opened his eyes "Fine I accept, but you may also want to check if my main body agrees since I am nothing but a clone" Clone Itachi replied.

The masked individual nodded "I planned to anyway, anything else you have to say before I take care of these incoming nuisances?" The masked individual asked.

"Yes, do not kill them. Pretty soon they will consider me a criminal nevertheless I still don't want any of the shinobi from my home village to be killed because of my choice to pursue my dark path." Clone Itachi said looking down at a stirring Kotori. "I'm also going to assume you casted this genjutsu over my younger sister" he continued turning towards the masked individual who was facing the main street.

"If that's another question I'm afraid you have reached your limit I'm under no obligation to answer, follow the main road I will clear you a path. I will incapacitate any shinobi that notices your presence. Also don't worry about them following your trail once you escape the village, I'll personally take care of that problem it if arises" the masked individual said darkly. "Keep moving forward and I expect you to meet up with the group in The Hidden Rain within a year and a half. That should give you some time to train those two somewhat." The masked individual said as he disappeared in a swirling vortex.

Clone Itachi raised his eyebrow at this but put off it for later as he began to run down the main street leaving his home behind without a second thought. 'It seems has awakened the Mangekyo' he said to himself.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

_(CLONE ITACHI)_

Clone Itachi noticed Sasuke was stirring indicating he was close to waking up so he made a quick decision and decided to see if he could get a room in Tanzaku Town. Upon entering Tanzaku Town Clone Itachi noticed he was receiving a few stares from multiple civilians who were obviously intoxicated. Many streetwalkers were giving Clone Itachi perverted stares, he knew he was somewhat attractive but for women double his age to attempt to seduce him the thought confused him. He continued on looking for a place that would allow him to rent him a room.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

After being turned down multiple times by many motels Clone Itachi was about to give up and camp in the woods until a blonde woman called out to him. "Hey gaki" Clone Itachi turned around to see a blonde woman who looked to be in her twenties. He immediately recognized her as Tsunade the Slug Princess but he hid his astonishment well. "What's up with those two, she pointed to Sasuke and Kotori.

Clone Itachi had to think fast to come up with something. "They are Uchihas that I rescued. A missing nin snuck into Konoha and kidnapped them, Me and my squad were deployed to track and eliminate the shinobi. Sadly my entire team was slaughtered. I am now on my way back to Konoha to bring these children back to their families and submit my report." Even Clone Itachi was amazed how quickly he made up that lie on the spot. 'But why was she in Tanzaku Town anyway?' He thought to himself.

"Hmmmm send an Uchiha to rescue two little Uchihas, that's pretty smart. You're quite young to be an anbu captain she said eyeing his tattoo on his shoulder. Anyway you should rest I can tell your exhausted. I have a home outside of Tazaku Town that you can stay in until you're ready to return to Konoha" Tsunade said as she smiled at him. Clone Itachi opened his mouth to protest but before he could Tsunade wrapped her arm around him, "Don't worry you can stay in the guest room and watch over those two, also you need two clean those clothes or change them. Can't walk around covered in bloody clothes and not expect to stand out." Clone Itachi said nothing as he felt her one of her E-cup breasts brush up against his ear as they walked away. Tsunade looked down at him, he was staring forward she noticed the small blush creeping up his neck and she smiled as they continued to walk forward into the night.

**THE UCHIHA COMPOUND**

_(WITH ITACHI)_

Itachi had just left the Uchiha's secret meeting place and he was now running down the main street of the Uchiha compound. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed the swirling vortex form in front of him. A masked individual appeared out of the vortex stopping Itachi right in his tracks.

"Me and you have some business to discuss" the masked individual stated. Itachi reached for the hilt of his katana on his back.

Itachi recognized this person. This masked person had helped him slaughter his clan, but that didn't matter right now. He had to catch up with his clone. "As of right now you either make this quick or I end you where you stand." Itachi said in his emotionless tone. The masked individual chuckled darkly.

"Your clone already agreed to my proposition since I helped him escape. It's a shame those two unconscious Uchiha were with him, I would've loved to test my limits against him." The masked individual replied.

Itachi's eyes widened at his last statement. "What did you do to them?" Itachi said in an alarmed tone, his sharingan now active.

"Now now, no need to be impatient they are not hurt. I just want to confirm my deal with you seeing as you are the main body." The masked individual said as Itachi began to let go of his katana.

**2 MINUTES LATER AFTER THE MASKED INDIVIDUAL TOLD ITACHI ABOUT THE CONVERSATION IT HAD WITH THE CLONE**

"I see, unfortunately I am in your debt for the time being. But If you attempt to cause harm to me or my siblings I will show you no mercy" Itachi replied, sharingan still activated.

"Don't worry about that, I have no intention of harming a fellow Uchiha who is bathed in darkness much like myself. As for your siblings I have no use for weaklings so they do not interest me. Make sure you show up at the designated area, wouldn't want to come looking for you. Because if I do there will be a trail of dead Konoha shinobi blood that will ultimately lead to you" the masked individual said as it disappeared in a swirling vortex.

Itachi said nothing as he shunshined away with the intent of catching up with his shadow clone.

**10 MINUTES AFTER LATER IN THE UCHIHA COMPOUND AFTER ITACHI ESCAPED THE VILLAGE**

A three pronged kunai located inside the compound near Fugaku's manor sat imbedded in the ground near a coy pond. Seconds later a blonde haired man appeared next to the kunai. He began to explore the manor. Corpses imbedded with kunai were in back alleyways, windows were smashed, and the Uchiha police building was a mess also. The blonde stepped over the glass as he opened the front door to the police station. All the officers were in no better shape each one was imbedded with what looked like wooden spikes. After exploring the manor for what seemed like hours two things stuck out to the blonde. One: it seemed like the only place that was absent of glass and corpses was the main street, and after walking for about 5 minutes then you would see many corpses up tossed aside like they were moved. The blonde guessed that these corpses were moved from the main street to insure that someone wouldn't see them. The second thing that stuck out to him was the fact that each and every corpse he checked the eyes were missing.

The blonde looked up at the moon "Sandaime what would you have done in this situation" he whispered as the wind blew it ruffled his cloak to reveal the kanji on the back of it **–FOURTH-**.

**End of Chapter 3**

**So what do you guys think of the story so far? I will reveal who the masked person is probably in the next chapter. Also what do you think about Minato being alive, and Clone Itachi running into Tsunade. Tsunade may not like Konoha but she does have a soft spot for children in need. Also Itachi may seem OC but I'm trying my best to keep his personality somewhat canon. So please leave some reviews as to what you think about the story, and things I can improve on.**

**Sasukechidori16 out**


	4. Chapter 4: A Well Deserved Rest

I don't own Naruto because if I did Ten-Ten would've ended the fourth ninja war.

**Chapter 4**

**THE OUTSKIRTS OF TAZAKU TOWN IN TSUNADE'S HOME 5AM**

_(CLONE ITACHI)_

I woke up in a comfortable futon. To the right of me was Sasuke sound asleep, and to the left of me was Kotori also asleep. It was great that we all slept in different futons. I sat up and quietly walked to the door. I pressed my ear to the door to see if I heard any sounds. Surprisingly everything was quiet. I opened the door and glanced down the hallway. There were three other rooms on the second floor besides the one I was currently in. I walked to the room at the furthest end of the hall. As I reached the door I hesitantly knocked three times "Tsunade-san" I said with my emotionless tone. I knocked two more times but there was no answer. My mind instantly went to the worst case scenario 'Had they found out she was harboring a missing nin and decided to kill her?' I thought to myself.

Without a moment's hesitation I swung open the door. What I saw would have rendered any male unconscious from blood loss. Tsunade was passed out in her bed entirely naked; luckily the sheets covered her lower region. I'm not sure why but the room was extremely hot and because of this her E-cup exposed breasts glistened with sweat. At that exact moment a bead of sweat traveled from the diamond shaped mark on her forehead down her nose, past her chin, and onto her already glistening cleavage. I gulped at this. 'I guess she passed out from drinking' Clone Itachi thought to himself as he glanced at the multiple empty sake bottles on her dresser.

He knew if he got caught in a situation like this he would be labeled a pervert. Clone Itachi decided to make his presence known despite Tsunade's lewd appearance. He flared his chakra. Tsunade groggily opened her eyes. "Oi gaki you know it's rude not to knock before entering someone else's room" Tsunade said lazily while discarding the covers and getting up to walk over to the window, intending to open it. She opened the window and turned around to face Clone Itachi "Well?" Tsunade said entirely nude glaring at Clone Itachi.

"Umm…*cough* I did knock, five times to be exact" Clone Itachi replied coughing into his hand. He kept eye contact the entire time she had been awake, and Tsunade noticed this.

"You know what kid, I like you. Itachi fought back an incoming blush. Most perverts would've been ogling my chest or my nether region as soon as I stood up, but you on the other hand kept eye contact. This shows that you have discipline as a shinobi.

Well you've passed my test. Now get out so I can shower and put on a fresh set of clothes, you may want to do the same" Tsunade said gesturing toward Clone Itachi's anbu uniform covered in dried blood. Clone Itachi bowed and closed the door behind him. 'He's a good kid' Tsunade thought to herself. 'I need to do something about his condition' she continued while opening the curtains to her bedroom.

Once Clone Itachi closed the door he spun around and glanced at a slightly cracked door. The room was the closest to Tsunade's. As he walked past the room he glanced at cracked door, he could clearly see an eye peeking at him "Good morning Shizune-san" Clone Itachi said as he stopped in front of the door.

"Eep" was the response he received from Shizune. She opened the door completely "Good morning Uchiha-kun. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes. I will make sure Tsunade-sama is ready but please make sure you join us, she has a few things to discuss with you" Shizune said glancing at Clone Itachi.

Clone Itachi glanced at Shizune's pajamas which consisted of a pajama top covered in pigs and a pajama bottom also covered in pigs. He quickly looked away. "Yes Shizune-san, I will be joining you two for breakfast" Itachi replied before he continued to walk back to the guest room.

'Are my pajamas really that strange?' Shizune thought to herself glancing down at her attire.

Upon entering the guest room Clone Itachi showered for almost fifteen minutes, he then changed into a black long sleeve hooded shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of it. As for the bottom of his attire he wore black pants and bandages around his shins. After he changed into his outfit in the bathroom conveniently placed in the guest room he walked back out into the guest room to see Sasuke awake and staring at a still sleeping Kotori.

Sasuke turned around to see Clone Itachi and he was slightly relieved. "Where are we?" Sasuke asked staring at Clone Itachi.

Clone Itachi thought about how he should word his answer "As of right now we are outside of Tanzaku Town. I can't discuss the details of our current situation at this moment. If you're worried about Kotori's condition, I assure you she is fine. I have removed the genjutsu that was placed over. She should also be waking up soon" Clone Itachi replied. Sasuke glanced at him then back at the sleeping form of Kotori.

A gentle knock at the door alerted Sasuke as he stood and reached for a kunai in his pouch. Clone Itachi gestured for him to put it away, and assured him that they were safe. "Come in" Clone Itachi said. Shizune emerged into the room still wearing her pig pajamas. Sasuke saw how relaxed his brother was and decided to lower his guard.

'No one wearing something that ridiculous would attempt to attack us' Sasuke thought to himself. Clone Itachi glanced at Sasuke and as if reading his thoughts Clone Itachi smiled.

"Breakfast is ready Uchiha-kun" Shizune said before glancing in Sasuke's direction. She noticed he was staring at her attire and he was fighting back a smile. 'Maybe I should change' she thought to herself before exiting closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed Kotori's eyes popped open. She glanced at the ceiling before turning her head to look at Clone Itachi and Sasuke. "Where are we?" Kotori asked groggily as she sat up. Sasuke was the first to answer.

"Nii-san said we are outside of Tanzaku Town, and any further details would be revealed later" Sasuke answered. Kotori looked over at Clone Itachi as if waiting for acknowledgment, Clone Itachi nodded.

"When we will we see mom and dad?" Kotori asked. Clone Itachi had been waiting for this question; he knew she would ask this, what six year old wouldn't. Even Sasuke turned to face Clone Itachi as if waiting for his answer.

Clone Itachi closed his eyes searching for any chakra signatures within earshot of their conversation. When he realized the chakra signature's that belonged to Tsunade and Shizune were downstairs he opened his eyes. "My answer stays between us and us alone. Do not bring it back up" Clone Itachi ordered. Sasuke and Kotori nodded. "As of right now we are not going to return to the village" Clone Itachi continued. He noticed Sasuke's and Kotori's eyes had widened, he was expecting this. "I will be personally training you two" Clone Itachi said. At this Sasuke and Kotori perked up. "I will answer more of your questions later, but now we must attend breakfast." Clone Itachi finished as he got up and opened the door, Sasuke and Kotori following behind him.

**10 MINUTES LATER AFTER EVERYONE HAD FINISHED BREAKFAST AND INTRODUCTIONS WERE OUT OF THE WAY**

Shizune was busy talking to Sasuke and Kotori about her numerous duties as a medic ninja while Tsunade pulled Clone Itachi aside.

"You may or may not be aware of this but you have a fatal disease" Tsunade said to him with a stern face.

'How did she know? When did she check me for this disease? But the main question is how was I not aware that I had a fatal disease' Clone Itachi thought to himself.

Tsunade continued "You can live with it but I wouldn't recommend it. This disease slowly dulls your reflexes and causes you to cough up blood. Basically it will eat you from the inside out. Being an active shinobi will be difficult for you as the disease continues to circulate inside you. If it goes untreated I would guess that you would die in 11 years" Tsunade whispered so Sasuke and Kotori would not overhear their conversation.

Clone Itachi was deep in thought before he answered "What do you propose my next plan of action should be?" Clone Itachi asked while secretly glancing at his siblings across the room.

"Well for starters I suggest that you wait for your main body to show up" Tsunade replied. At this Clone Itachi tensed. "Really gaki did you think a member of the Legendary Sannin wouldn't notice you were a shadow clone" Tsunade chuckled. At this Clone Itachi sighed.

"I guess you're right" Clone Itachi said, his emotionless mask back on.

"I have a task for the three of you, but let's wait here until your main body shows up" Tsunade said before standing up. "Don't worry I won't tell your siblings about your disease" Tsunade said with a smile as she walked away.

'This woman is crafty' Clone Itachi thought to himself.

Tsunade stopped and turned back around "A word of advice. It's not a good idea to maintain shadow clones longer than 1 day. The memory overload after dispelling one is rather stressful for the mind" Tsunade whispered and then she went upstairs.

**2 MINUTES FROM CLONE ITACHI'S LOCATION**

_(WITH ITACHI)_

Sensing his clone Itachi began to think to himself 'My clone should have covered more ground than this. I should be at least a day and a half behind him. Did he run into trouble? I need to hurry to his location" Itachi picked up speed with the intent to catch up with his clone.

**2 MINUTES LATER IN FRONT OF TSUNADE'S HOUSE**

Itachi looked up at the sky. 'It should be around 7:00 am' He thought to himself. Itachi closed his eyes to search for chakra signatures. He felt his clone's signature, Sasuke's signature and Kotori's signature along with another he didn't recognize. They were all located on the first floor of the house. The fourth signature he didn't recognize was relatively weak so he wasn't entirely worried, since his clone could have easily dealt with it 'But why did his clone allow this person to be so close to his siblings' He thought to himself. Itachi then noticed another chakra signature he didn't recognize and it was coming from….the roof! He quickly jumped back and glanced up with his sharingan activated to see a blonde staring down at him from the roof, he immediately recognized her as Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin.

"So the main body makes his appearance huh. Dispel your shadow clone so we can talk." Tsunde yelled from the rooftop. Itachi glared at her, his sharingan still activated.

'I doubt she is of any threat to me, but my main priorities are my sibling's well-being.' Itachi thought to himself still glaring at Tsunade. "Who does the other chakra signature belong to?" Itachi asked.

Tsunade sighed "It belongs to my assistant Shizune, you would know that already if you dispelled your clone and came in" Tsunade shouted. She was quickly losing her patience and the throbbing vain on her forehead was clear evidence of it.

Itachi realized she was not lying to him and he dispelled his clone that was currently inside the house. After dispelling the clone two things happened. First his attire changed to what the clone was wearing, a black long sleeve hooded shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of it and black pants with bandages around his shins. The second thing that happened was the memories of the clone flooded his mind. Itachi almost fell over from the severity of the headache he just received.

**INSIDE TSUNADE'S HOME**

*Poof* "Huh where did Nii-san go?" Sasuke asked looking in the direction of where Clone Itachi was.

At that moment Itachi walked in visibly exhausted from the memory overload "I'm right here" he answered with a warm smile on his face.

Kotori patted the seat next to her indicating that she wanted him to sit next to her and rest. Itachi took her up on that offer and sat down next to her. Within seconds after sitting down he closed his tired eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**INSIDE THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Minato sat at his desk with his hands pressed firmly against his face. "You made the right choice dear" came the voice of a red-headed woman. "They choose you to make the tough decisions in situations like this" she continued.

"The decision to have Itachi eliminate his clan members was not my own. It was those elders and that damn war-hawk" Minato stated as he began to grit his teeth. "They outvoted me. They knew it was senseless slaughter but the elders and Danzo still went through with it." Minato scoffed. "The civilian villagers seemed quite pleased about the Uchiha clan's demise" he continued.

**(FLASHBACK 20 MINUTES AGO) THE HOKAGE BALCONY **

_(WITH MINATO)_

Minato stood atop the Hokage balcony overlooking the crowd of ninjas and civilians. They had all been told the Hokage had an announcement, many had noticed the disappearance of the Uchiha members but they thought nothing of it. The reason behind this was because the members of the Uchiha had been rather secretive the past few months and many people had taken note of this. Rumors of the Uchiha planning a coup d'etat began to spread. That's what many of the citizens thought the Hokage would address today when they were summoned in front of the balcony. Imagine their reaction when they heard Minato's announcement.

As Minato came closer to the railing the villagers began to notice his presence. One after another the villagers grew quiet in anticipation of their Hokage's announcement. Once everyone was quiet Minato began.

"Many of you have noticed the lack of Uchiha clan members in our village" Minato began. There were murmurs in the crowd in regards to his statement. Minato continued "The entire Uchiha clan was slaughtered yesterday by one of its own members." Silence broke out. Then unexpectedly some of the civilians began to smile. Minato took note of this. It seemed like the smiles were contagious amongst the civilians. As the shinobi amongst the crowd noticed the smiles they began to hatefully glare at them.

"Serves those Uchiha bastards right, too bad the one who killed them all didn't die with them" One of the villagers yelled. This only seemed to increase the smiles amongst the civilians, and the glares of the shinobi. Even Minato had to hide his fist behind his back, it was shaking with rage. Another civilian yelled "What happened to the Uchiha bastard that killed them all? We should have shinobi out there hunting this prick down." Minato once again had to hide his shaking fist, but he still kept his trademark smile on his face.

Minato knew he couldn't biases in this situation. He had always respected the Uchiha clan. Heck Fugaku's wife was best friends with his own wife. Minato and Fugaku had some interesting conversations about training regiments and whose son would reach genin first. All in all the Uchiha were good people. For the villagers to outright disrespect them it was appalling to him, but he couldn't let his emotions show. Nevertheless he continued his speech.

"The individual who slaughtered the Uchiha clan was Itachi Uchiha" Minato declared. There were multiple gasps heard from civilians and shinobi.

Minato heard a mix of views among the crowd. "Itachi would never do such a thing; this has to be a mistake". "I knew all Uchiha were pretentious bastards, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree". "Itachi did us a favor by killing those bastards, now he needs to do us another favor by ending his own life and joining his family in hell." These views were all yelled at once, Minato was surprised he heard three full sentences among the obnoxious yelling of the villagers.

Minato continued again "Itachi Uchiha will be ranked as an S-class criminal. He will be placed in the bingo book in a year and a half" Minato declared. Many of the villagers did not agree with this and expressed their opinions.

"Why should we wait a year and half to hunt down that bastard" a civilian asked.

"I agree with the civilians Hokage-sama, we could track down that bastard Itachi in no time" a shinobi yelled.

All traces of Minato's smile were gone. "This is not up for discussion" Minato yelled. Everyone in the village began shiver as if the temperature had just dropped. "I'm also initiating a new law that states if anyone from Konoha is heard discussing the the matter of the Uchiha being slaughtered outside of the village they before the year and a half is up, they will be executed on the spot" Minato finished.

"Hokage-sama why go so far for a criminal? Wouldn't it make more sense to place him in the bingo book now so the other villages will be wary of how dangerous he is" a villager asked.

"By placing Itachi Uchiha in the bingo book this will make our village seem weak and it will make us a target" Minato began. But before he could continue a leaf jonin attempted to speak up.

"But Hokage-sama-"the leaf jonin began.

"Silence" Minato yelled. Everyone was wide-eyed at the usually chipper Minato. He was no longer smiling. Kushina who was located a few feet behind him was livid. She could feel her red hair flying around widly as if it were possessed. Minato turned around to face Kushina and gave her a reassuring smile that said I'm ok. This did the trick as her rage subsided.

Minato turned back to face the crowd. "The Kyuubi's attack on the village weakened us, and this slaughter of a prestigious clan such as the Uchiha has crippled us. If other villages knew about this war would break out" Minato continued. Many of the villagers paled when the word war was brought up. "If we wait a year and a half this will give us time to regroup our military might" Minato assured. Half of the village was satisfied with that answer will the other half were yelling about still placing Itachi In the bingo book. Minato didn't care whether they agreed or not. He raised his hand and yelled "This meeting is over." He didn't answer anyone as he heard countless people yelling Hokage-sama. Minato turned his back and disappeared in a yellow flash.

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

**BACK IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"Remember Minato, Naruto looks up to you as the Hokage and as his father" Kushina whispered into Minato's ear. Meanwhile he still had his hands pressed against his face. Kushina backed off and stood in front of him. "You promised Naruto that the Chuunin exams would be held in Konoha in 5 years. You know how he is about promises" Kushina continued.

Minato looked up, His smile returning back to his face. "Well I plan to keep my promise. Konoha will regain its former glory as one of the strongest villages" Minato said with his foxy grin.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Man that was a long chapter 3000 plus words yikes. It took me a span of 3 days to write. I plan to update this story at least once or twice a week. Also Kingdom Hearts 2.5 is out for the PS3 so…..see you guys next week. Remember to comment it really helps me want to continue. Who am I kidding I'm going to update the story regardless. Also the ages of certain characters are listed below. Remember all this takes place before chapter 1, the ages included. Also there will be on arc taking place before the time frame goes back to chapter 1, so stay tuned I have a few surprises.**

**Itachi is 13**

**Sasuke is 7**

**Kotori is 6**

**Sasukechidori16 out**


	5. Chapter 5: Mission Proposal

I don't own Naruto; if I did Sasuke would've had a younger sister like Kotori.

Sorry for the late update. I recently picked up Kingdom Hearts 2.5 and it's great. So much nostalgia.

**CHAPTER 5**

**INSIDE TSUNADE'S HOME**

Itachi groggily opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was Kotori. "Tachi onii-chan it's time to train" Kotori grinned. Sasuke who was across the room sitting at the table heard Kotori's declaration. Itachi lifted his hand and placed it in front of Kotori's forehead. Sasuke knew what was coming.

'Tap' Sasuke watched as Itachi tapped his younger sibling's forehead.

"Ouch, you said you would train us" she wined while rubbing her forehead. Sasuke sighed; he knew what his brother was going to say.

'Sorry Sasuke, maybe another time' Sasuke imagined Itachi's index and middle finger lightly tapping his forhead. 'Some things never change' he thought to himself as he watched Itachi open his mouth to answer Kotori.

"Patience is a virtue Kotori. I need to speak with Tsunade-san privately" Itachi began. Instantly Kotori's gaze lowered as she nodded, Sasuke expected this so he wasn't as disappointed as Kotori. "Once a conclusion has been reached, I will return to train you two" Itachi finished as he got off the couch. Kotori perked up at hearing this. She hopped of the couch and zoomed past Itachi with a huge grin plastered on her face. As she got to the stairs she turned to Sasuke, the only word to describe the look on his face was befuddled. His mouth hung agape as he stared at the empty spots on the couch where Itachi and Kotori had been seated.

'I can't believe he's actually gonna train us' he thought to himself mouth still agape.

"Onii-chan you're gonna catch flies if you sit there with your mouth open" Kotori teased. Sasuke turned around to glare at her. "Come on I have to get my ninja tools from the guest room. Using actual shiruken and kunai is an opportunity most five-year olds don't experience" Kotori smiled. As she was about to race up the stairs a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

She turned around to see the hand belonged to Itachi. "No need for any equipment. Today we're starting off with light sparring" Itachi added. Kotori seemed fine with that, she smiled at Itachi and grabbed Sasuke's hand as they made their way to the door.

"We'll be waiting outside Tachi onii-chan" Kototi sang as she excitedly dragged Sasuke out the back door. Sasuke didn't mind being dragged, he was just happy Itachi agreed to train them.

Itachi made his way upstairs. As he reached the top step he spotted Tsunade leaning against her door frame. "Come in we have much to talk about" she called from the end of the hallway. Itachi nodded as he began to walk towards her room. As he entered the room he closed the door behind him. He noticed Shizune sitting in a chair near the window. She was watching Sasuke and Kotori spar. Kotori ran towards Sasuke with speeds exceeding any five year old. He didn't seem fazed as he swiftly dodged a right hook aimed for his head. Kotori twisted her body as she retracted her arm and aimed a kick at his side all in one motion. Sasuke quickly moved his arm to his side and absorbed the impact of the kick. He winced from the sheer power behind it as he slid to the side a few centimeters, Kotori noticed this and smirked. Sasuke jumped back and created a sizeable distance between him and Kotori. 'He's planning something' Shizune thought to herself as she continued to watch from the window.

Sasuke effortlessly flew through multiple hand signs. Once he completed the hand signs Sasuke inhaled a breath, Kotori knew what was coming as she slipped into a defensive stance. Sasuke exhaled "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" he shouted. As the fireball sped forward it began to expand as it headed toward Kotori. As the large fireball continued to move forward, it engulfed Kotori and ravaged multiple trees until it finally dispersed. Shizune paled at the destruction Sasuke caused. Multiple trees had been burned down and there were charred remains where Kotori was previously standing. "Did he-"Shizune began before she was cut off.

"Oi Onii-chan that technique would not be considered an element of light sparring. I would have been burned to bits if mom hadn't taught me the replacement technique" Kotori yelled as she emerged from the forest unharmed and covered in dirt. Sasuke smirked as he readied himself for round two. Kotori brushed the dirt off her clothes as she also began to ready herself. "Mom taught me a few other jutsus" Kotori smiled as she began to quckly form hand signs (not as quick as Sasuke but still quite fast for a child her age). She exhaled "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" Kotori roared. A volley of five small fireballs shot from Kotori's mouth, with Sasuke as the intended target. Sasuke who was unaware that Kotori could use this technique quickly began to sprint forward while avoiding each near miss of the tiny fireballs. He winced when the last tiny fireball grazed his left forearm.

Sasuke picked up speed as he noticed Kotori staggering in place. 'She must be suffering from chakra exhaustion after using the replacement justu and the phoenix flower justsu. Well she put up a good fight but it's time to win this' he thought to himself as he was a few inches from Kotori. Sasuke was about to deliver a right hook to face of Kotori but someone was yelling from the window of Tsunade's home.

"You idiots" Tsunade shouted angrily from the window of her room gaining the attention of Sasuke and Kotori. "Look what you did to the forest" she yelled. Sasuke still in mid punch lowered his arm and gazed at the forest. Tsunade's home is thirty minutes away from Tanzaku town. Her house is located in the forest so it should be surrounded by lush tall trees. The home was still surrounded by trees many trees but at least five trees were on the ground engulfed by fire, and a couple tree branches of the trees that were still standing were also on fire. There was also a large path of upturned dirt courtesy of Sasuke's fireball that led from him to the multiple burned trees. As for the extent of Kotori's destruction there were five trees that received her five mini fireballs. Each of those five trees' branches were all on fire.

"If you're going to spar use hand to hand combat only. If you want to use jutsu wait for Itachi" Tsunade yelled, the vain on her forehead violently throbbing. "Do I make myself clear?" her voice sickeningly sweet. Sasuke and Kotori gulped and nodded in unison. "Now you" Tsunade said turning to Shizune. "Pay attention" Tsunade commanded.

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune squeaked, turning away from the window to face Tsunade and Itachi.

'Still those two are quite strong. Using C-rank jutsus at their age isn't something you see every day. Even the most gifted of genin have trouble unleashing fire jutsu to this degree, and they're not even genin yet.' Tsunade thought to herself as she gazed at the path of broken and burned trees caused by Sasuke's fireball. She then gazed at the multiple trees still on fire curtesy of Kotori's mini fireballs. Tsunade then turned towards Itachi.

"Go put out the fires your precious siblings caused, and then meet us back up here" Tsunade sighed. Itachi bowed and left the room

_10 MINUTES AFTER ITACHI PUT OUT THE MULTIPLE FIRES_

Itachi opened the door to Tsunade's room and closed the door behind him. "What are those two up to now" Tsunade asked glancing out the window to see Sasuke laughing. Apparently Kotori had fallen flat on her back

"I showed them the basics of the tree walking exercise. Based on their respective ages and their current chakra control they should complete the exercise a few days" Itachi replied.

Tsunade began to shut all the windows and closed the curtains, except for one. That curtain was left open for Shizune to keep an eye on the Uchiha siblings currently training. "Alright first things first. I have good news and bad news. I'll start with the good news. As I have already explained to your clone, you have a very rare life threating disease. I can cure your disease since I have most of the ingredients" Tsunade began.

"So I'm guessing you need me to go retrieve the required ingredients" Itachi asked.

"No and yes, think of it as a mission. I'm pretty sure your mission completion is second to none in this day in age, seeing as how you a prodigy anbu captain" Tsunade replied. Itachi looked confused for a second before his face went back to its usual stoic demeanor. "The bad news is as you said, I need you to go retrieve the final ingredients for the medicine" She continued. This time Itachi gave Tsunade a quizzical look. "Don't look at me like that. I need you to retrieve the ingredients but not alone" Tsunade answered.

"Who do you plan to send with me?" Itachi asked slightly skeptical about the situation. 'She may say she's not loyal to Konoha, but I still can't fully trust her' he thought to himself.

"Your younger brother" Tsunade answered with a grin. Itachi opened his mouth to refuse but Tsunade extended her hand towards him. "You don't have to leave for your mission with Sasuke right this second. I want you to train with your siblings for two months. Seeing as how they are prodigies much like yourself they should make tremendous progress" Tsunade continued. Itachi looked away.

"I'm not so sure about this. I would rather not leave Kotori here with you two" Itachi replied.

"While you two are away I'll take the liberty of training her. Don't worry I bet after two months I will have practically grown on you three and trusting me shouldn't be an issue" Tsunade answered with a foxy grin.

'Bet huh?' Itachi couldn't help to think of Tsunade's nickname. "Legendary Sucker" he murmured to himself.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked her voice laced with venom as she began to crack her knuckles.

"Nothing" Itachi quickly answered, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. "I shall discuss this with Sasuke and Kotori first before I make my decision but 1st I have a two part question" he continued.

"Fire away" Tsunade insisted as she took a seat on her bed.

"What are the ingredients you need and where are they located?" Itachi asked.

Tsunade ran her hand threw her platinum blonde hair before she answered. "Not ingredients. I only need one ingredient to complete the medicine. The only problem is the location of the ingredient" Tsunade finished. Itachi raised his eyebrows for a second.

"What is the ingredient? And what is the location of it?" Itachi asked his eyes locked with Tsunade's.

"The ingredient is called Reishi. It's a medical mushroom that is essential for the completion of the medicine. The problem is the fact that the Reishi mushroom only grows in a specific area" Tsunade hinted.

Itachi gave her a questioning glance. "What is this specific area? And why would it be a problem? Itachi asked.

"Well….the specific area is Uzu. The problem is I heard from a reliable source that Orochimaru was seen in that area not too long ago" Tsunade answered. At this Itachi smirked, this did not go unnoticed by Tsunade. "Something you find amusing?" she asked, her hand currently griping the arm of a nearby chair. "Orochimaru may be a conniving bastard that I would that I wouldn't hesitate to kill should the opportunity present itself" Tsunade began. Itachi watched as the arm of the wooden chair began to crack under the pressure of Tsunade's grip. "It's best that you stay away from him should your paths ever cross, especially if your siblings are present" Tsunade finished.

Itachi wasn't satisfied with her answer but he nodded anyway. "Anything else?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, like I said before I want you to train with your siblings for two months before you decide whether or not you want to embark on this journey to Uzu" Tsunade finished. Itachi walked over to the window and slid open the curtain. As he opened the curtain he caught a glimpse of Kotori falling on her back again, Sasuke slid down the tree but he landed on his feet. Itachi could tell that they were both on the brink of exhaustion. Who could blame them, after pulling off C-rank jutsus and using large amounts of chakra during the tree walking exercise?

'I need Sasuke to awaken his sharingan during these two months of training. It doesn't matter if it's not fully mature by the time we head out, once we return from the trip to Uzu I can help him unlock the rest of the tomes. If Kotori also awakens her sharingan during the training even better' Itachi thought to himself. "Why do we have to wait exactly two months?" Itachi asked.

Tsunade stood up from her seated position on the bed. "The Reishi mushroom only grows on the seashores of Uzu during the month of April. It was just your luck that you ran into me two months before April" Tsunade answered as she walked over to Itachi. She stood in front of him for a few seconds before speaking. "For your duration here you should remove your Konoha forehead protector" Tsunade said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "No need to bring your village into this, if someone decides to get revenge on them for your involvement in this mission to Uzu" Tsunade added. Itachi was hesitant at first, he thought of how Konoha viewed him now that he slaughtered his clan.

'I'm pretty sure everyone in the village now knows about the Uchiha massacre and me being the culprit. Hopefully Minato-sama kept his promise about not releasing the information from the village for at least a year and a half' Itachi thought to himself. As he slowly removed his forehead protector he saw Tsunade's hand flash green with chakra as she raised it. He quickly took a step back.

"Geez kid, lighten up. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to heal you a bit. The disease is spreading slowly all I can do is slow down the spreading for at least a months' time" Tsunade barked at Itachi with her other hand on her hip. Itachi walked forward and allowed her to place her glowing hand upon his forehead. He felt her warm chakra surge threw his body. It was a calm feeling. "Okay all done" she said as her hand stopped glowing and she removed it from his forehead. "Now go train those siblings of yours before they decide to start destroying the forest again. Because if they do you will be replanting everyone those trees" Tsunade threatened as she began to grin evilly. Itachi took the hint and bowed to Tsunade and Shizune before leaving the room.

"He's a good kid" Shizune chuckled as she watched Kotori hit the ground yet again back first and Sasuke erupting in laughter. "You would think she would have figured out how to not fall on her back after so many attempts. But at least she is making process" Shizune continued Tsunade nodded at her comment.

"Maybe I should replenish their chakra and heal their injuries before I go back to Tanzaku town" Tsunade smiled. Shizune turned to Tsunade and frowned.

"You're not going to gamble away more of our savings are you?" Shizune asked with an angry expression.

"Don't you see Shizune? We've been blessed with good luck" Tsunade answered with dollar signs for pupils. Shizune sighed. "If we're lucky enough Itachi will pick at least three Reishi mushrooms just to be safe. I only need one to create the medicine, the other two we can sell" Tsunade continued as she began to drool. "The rare Reishi mushrooms go for 100,000,000 yen a piece on the black market. With the money we make from selling them we won't have to worry about money for at least ten years" Tsunade finished as she wiped the drool from her mouth with her sleeve.

"Tsunade-sama did you forget that other people will be coming to Uzu for the same reason?" Shizune asked with a concerned look.

"Hmm… Itachi will be fine as long as he heeds my warning about Orochimaru. Any other shinobi should be a walk in the park for that prodigy anbu captain. Besides not many people go to Uzu anyway, unless you count the scavengers searching for the secrets of the Uzumaki clan. Their secrets may be physically unguarded since they have deserted their homeland, but I'm sure that their secrets are guarded by very powerful seals" Tsunade continued. Shizune seemed satisfied with Tsunade's answer. Shizune then focused her attention to the young Uchiha siblings currently panting from chakra exhaustion. Sasuke and Kotori were both sitting down with their backs against a tree.

_OUTSIDE WITH ITACHI_

Itachi walked up to the sitting forms of Sasuke and Kotori. They both had their eyes closed and were breathing rather heavily.

"Let's take a fifteen minute break, I have something important things to discuss with the two of you" Itachi said. Instantly both Sasuke's and Kotori's eyes shot open.

"I didn't sense your presence or hear your footsteps Tachi onii-chan. I guess we need more training huh onii-chan?" Kotori asked turning to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled weakly. "You're the one who needs more training Kotori. I sensed Nii-san as soon as he left the house" Sasuke lied.

Kotori's cheeks puffed up in anger. "Liar! You were just as surprised as I was when Tachi onii-chan snuck up on us and startled us by talking" Kotori yelled. Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

Itachi coughed into his hand to get his siblings attention. The younger Uchiha siblings both looked up at the older Uchiha. "As I was saying before I have some things to discuss with you two. First I'll start with our training regimen" Itachi began. Sasuke and Kotori's eyes lit up at hearing the word training. "We will start off each day by waking up at 4am. You will both spar with me until 5:55 am. I will then train both of you in the art of Ninjutsu from 6am until 10am. At 10:05 I will train you two in the art Genjutsu until 12 noon. We will eat lunch and then we will repeat the training regimen. It will consist of the same activities but the training will end it 6pm. At 6pm you will be free to do what you want, but remember you have to wake up at 4am the following day" Itachi finished. The younger Uchiha siblings' eyes were both wide, but for different reasons.

Kotori began her comments first. "4am is really early, and there are barely any breaks in between each section" Kotori added, her hand wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

"I can't wait. Training with Nii-san will make me as strong as he is. Father will be so proud" Sasuke grinned. Itachi smiled sadly but before his sad smile was noticed by his siblings it disappeared.

"This training regimen will last two months, but first you two have to complete the tree walking exercise" Itachi chuckled. "Take three more minutes and then get back too practicing" Itachi ordered. His siblings nodded as they took their time to catch their breath. 'I'll tell them at dinner' Itachi thought to himself. He created a shadow clone and began to walk deeper into the forest, leaving the clone to watch over his siblings. He needed to train a bit, and he felt someone watching him.

_DEEPER IN THE FOREST WITH ITACHI_

After hopping from tree to tree for ten minutes Itachi stopped, landing on the forest floor. "I know you're there you can come out now" Itachi commanded.

A swirling vortex formed behind him. Itachi turned to see the individual in the mask once again. "What do you want? I'm sure it hasn't been a year and a half yet" Itachi spat, his sharingan glaring daggers into the person wearing the mask.

The individual chuckled. "I'm aware. But that's not my reason for being here" The individual retorted. Itachi stood there unmoving. "I was wrong. Those two have quite the potential. It seems they could be of some use to me" The individual smirked under its mask.

Itachi's glare intensified as his normal sharingan began to morph.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Sorry about the late update, I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
